Realizing Mistakes
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Max decides to take the plunge and go after Fang, leaving Dylan in charge. *Set after "Fang".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: "Angel" is coming out on Valentine's Day. In honor of it, I'll start my first ever Maximum Ride full-length story. I have it all sketched out, so you have nothing to worry about. Except for the fact that all the sketched out chapters were left at school… Set between "Fang" and "Angel".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Max's POV.**

* * *

"Max?" asked Angel from where she stood behind me. "What are you doing?"

I was currently busy cramming a backpack with food that wouldn't spoil if I was gone for days. The backpack was bulky and getting somewhat heavy, but I was fine with that. I had the speed that I would need all in my powers. The wings were a huge advantage when going on a search mission.

"Max?" came Iggy's voice. I could almost feel his sightless stare piercing my skin and it sent shivers up and down my spine. "What's going on?"

I just tried not to let myself really think about all this. My head was focused on the one thing at hand and they weren't going to distract me. They couldn't distract me.

"Max?" Angel asked one more time. She wasn't skimming through my thoughts yet, but I was assuming she would do it soon enough. If I didn't answer her, she was going to read my mind. Then she would tell everyone. And they would try to stop me. And I didn't want them to stop me.

I shoved another small jar of peanut butter in the backpack. It bulged a little bit more. I tried to ignore them. I had to ignore them or they'd stop me.

"Max," breathed the small little girl that I had practically raised as my own daughter. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do," I hissed, shoving a pre-made sandwich into the bag. Then I started to zip it up and haul it over one shoulder and settle it in the middle of my back so that it didn't bother my wings as I flew. "I have to."

"Max…"

"I'm going." I stalked out of the room past Iggy and through the living room where Dylan and Gazzy watched a bomb explode on the television we had settled on a nearly broken coffee table. "You guys won't stop me?"

"Max?" asked Dylan, the fear clearly showing in his pitchy voice. "What's going on?"

I blasted through the front door and stared out into the open air, knowing I had to get out before anyone grabbed me or stopped me. I didn't want to be stopped. No one could stop me. I would fight them before they tried. My wings ripped out of my shirt and spread out in the faint light of the glowing sun that filtered through the misty clouds.

"Max, don't do this," Angel warned again, voice now harder and colder. But she wouldn't control me. I knew she wouldn't. She still had a few shreds of respect for me being the leader of our flock. She wasn't going to annihilate that respect yet. "You don't know what you'll get yourself into."

"You don't know either," I breathed, finding my heart pounding in my chest. "I have to leave, Angel. You don't understand it. It hurts without him."

"Max?" Dylan asked once more, his voice floating through the door that led out to the open world of the forest around us and the sight of the big blue sky. "What's going on?" The panic was literally coming off of him in waves and I could feel it easily.

I closed my eyes and just imagined myself falling through the air to begin my journey. "I'm going to find Fang." My heart lifted just a little bit to even think of getting him back. "I can't live without him."

"Max!" came Dylan's desperate cry just a second before I took my dive.

I fell into the canyon that opened up in front of me, diving into the empty air before soaring off towards the sun. "Dylan's in charge!" I called over one shoulder, the backpack still nestled between my wings. The clouds covered the bright blue sky, hiding it from me. I had to leave. To find Fang. Because I couldn't live without him.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon. Review please and thank you.**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All day, I got stuck on this game that did squat for me. I didn't even kill the stupid bear after sitting there for like an hour. I hate the internet sometimes…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The wind whips through my blonde snarls, ripping at it like the teeth of a dog trying to shred a cat's fur.

I can't help but feel the fear nestling it's way into my heart. I'm afraid. Not for myself, but for the poor little bird kids I left behind. This was why Fang had to leave. He left so I would stay away from him and take better care of them.

Let's just say his plan backfired.

I don't know where I'm going, but the world below me is zipping at least two hundred miles an hour. Give or take a little. Or maybe that's just me. Highways stretch out like spiders and cities sprawl out like black-coated dogs in warm sunshine. It'd all be beautiful if I weren't so scared and so pitifully aware of how weak I am against the world. Or at least how weak I am when I'm flying solo.

The point of having a flock is to stick together to survive together and to keep each other safe. I kind of defy that every other week.

The wind tears at my wings and I feel like it's trying to totally mutilate all the flight feathers that I so desperately need right now. It'd definitely be karma if all my flight feathers just totally fell off.

The wide-open, glittering ocean colored sky expands above me and I can only see the blue. The clouds are in hiding on such a sunny day and the heat beats down on my neck, making a warm bubbling sensation drive through my body. And I feel hopeful. I feel like I might actually get something accomplished. I might actually find Fang.

Finding Fang was all I wanted.

The backpack jostled between my wings and I'm still trying to go as fast as I can so they won't chase me and so I won't feel compelled to turn back and take care of them like the mother hen I am.

The wind carries me and I ride the current, taking on the challenge of a lifetime. I was on the maximum ride. And there was no getting off. Because now life had gotten past survival. Now it had gotten personal. And Fang going away was not cool.

I dove down into a relatively uninhabited area. Hopefully someone would have heard something, anything, about Fang and where he was.

Because I couldn't live without Fang.

* * *

**A/N: Next few chapters will be longer. I just kinda needed a filler chapter here. So don't freak or anything. But review!**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: another chapter of this. I really need to get it rolling…**

**Disclaimer: do not own Max Ride.**

* * *

"Someone has to go after her," choked Dylan, gasping for air as if someone had just delivered a roundhouse kick right to his chest. "She can't go alone. We have to help her. Max shouldn't be left alone. She can't be left alone. I can't leave her alone. We-"

Angel delivered a swift blow right across his face, her palm smacking his cheek and making his head twist at an odd angle. The _slap!_ sound was enough to let anyone know that she had hit him like she meant it. "Get a hold of yourself. My gosh, you act like a five-year-old who just got separated from his mom for the first time."

"She does this all the time," assured Iggy from his position leaning against one wall. "Max has her tendencies. She especially likes to run off."

Nudge just nodded in agreement. "She'll either be back when she finds him or she'll be back a few hours after we get kidnapped by the next psycho who wants bird kids."

Four sets of eyes swiveled to the dark-skinned girl.

"I'm just saying," Nudge defended, holding her hands up. "It's the pattern. It happens every time."

Gazzy nodded sullenly while Iggy contemplated over it for a few seconds before also nodding. The blind one said, "She runs off, we get kidnapped, she comes in, kicks some butt, we're out, cycle starts over again."

"But-" breathed Dylan, still gasping for air. He felt like someone had just ripped his heart out. His mind was all muddled and mixed. He was having problems picking right from wrong. "But what if she doesn't come back?"

"We fight for ourselves, smart one," remarked Angel, staring at him like he was stupid. Because, well, he sure was acting like a moron. "But since she left you in charge, we're going to have problems, aren't we?"

"Especially since he can't live without Max," commented Gazzy with a soft smirk planted upon his adorable little face. "He's practically dying withou-"

It was less than a second later and Gazzy found himself pinned to the wall, Dylan's fist a few inches away from his face. "Shut up," hissed Dylan through gritted teeth. "You shut up."

Iggy and Nudge were already up and in battle stances if it came down to it. Angel was staring at him with a furrowed brow. She tried to work her way through his thoughts, but it was all just a jumbled mess. It was like trying to work a jigsaw puzzle without knowing what the picture was supposed to be. Something wasn't right here. Something in Dylan's thoughts. Something about him was off.

Dylan shoved Gazzy a little harder into the wall before staking off to the bedrooms in the back of the house they were all staying in. A door slammed and the four remaining bird kids were left in a dark silence.

"Max made a big mistake leaving him in charge," muttered Gazzy as he fingered his throat which now bore bruises. They were the marks of the attack Dylan had just launched upon his beloved's flock member.

* * *

**A/N: Plot begins. Review anyone? It would make my day!**

**~Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I don't have school until late today, but I woke up anyways… I'm so smart, right? Haha. To the point, I have chapters to post!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

So I picked up on some conversation of a really big bird that kept on flying overhead, black as night and larger than life. That was what I got for hiding out in a city for a little too long.

Here's the thing: If I know two things about Fang they are a) he's tall b) he's dark and c) he's a really good kisser. The last one is irrelevant, sure, but it's the truth and it's something I know about Fang. So don't complain. I have a love life. Suck it up you love-hating reader people.

So I quietly stalked out of the shadows at night and tried to watch for any signs of this apparently friggin' huge bird, you know? If it was Fang, I'd have to catch him. Not like he'd just come out of nowhere and say, "Yo, Max. I'll come back with you." No. That's not how Fang works. He's too mean to make things that easy on me.

After four days of sitting there and seeing squat in the sky other than itty-bitty little pigeons, I decided to take drastic actions and get mugged.

Yep. Instead of avoiding danger and playing on the defense, I jumped into it headfirst. I'm brilliant, right?

So to put myself as bait, I stood in an alley and waited for some psycho to see me and try to snatch me and run or something of the sorts. I even tried to get all dolled up. I took a bath. In a river, yeah, but that's just a minor technicality. No one would notice if I didn't tell them.

It didn't take long. Apparently, a bath worked miracles in making girls pretty. Some guy was up on me in a matter of moments using some snarky pick-up lines that wouldn't work to pick up a single chick in Las Vegas. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, angel?"

Oh, the irony of that statement...

Fang took his little ol' sweet time swingin' in to save me and such. Twelve cheesy lines later and I'm about to give him a roundhouse kick right to the groin when my dark knight finally decides to barge in and kick this creeper to the curb.

I watched as the guy I loved began pummeling the freak that had tried to get me to go home with him. And even I knew what that meant. Fang slaughtered him; not to death though, which was a good thing because we needed him to tell us where his car was so Fang could drive us home. Yeah, that really sounded lame, but whatever.

Once he was done, Fang looked to me. It was clear he hadn't known it was me because the shock written across his usually stony features was pure and clear. I couldn't help but smile as his dark eyes widened. "Max?"

I nodded quietly and threw myself at him, my arms welding themselves around his neck. I didn't want to let go. He was too beautiful. I needed him too much. I couldn't let him go. Not again. His arms found their way around my waist and he held me there for a while as I just basked in the moment of having him close to me. I needed someone to be my right wing man and Iggy just wasn't cutting it.

"Max..." His grip tightened slightly as if he were desperate to keep his fragile hold on me. "Max, you shouldn't have come."

"I had to," I breathed, just tightening my arms around his neck so that they were a little less than a stranglehold. "I can't be without you, Fang."

* * *

**A/N: So review!**

**~Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Short, I know, but next chappie will be up fast.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Angel thought she should've realized it sooner. The thoughts rolling off of Dylan were still a jumbled mess, but she made the most she could out of what little she got from him.

Max Max Max Max Max Max. She was his every thought. The mind-reader knew she should've seen it sooner. She should've been able to catch on to what he was thinking. But she hadn't. And Angel regretted not going deeper into his mind to see what he was planning.

As she stepped out of her room later that day, a hand was clamped over Angel's mouth and she tried to bite it and free herself. The girl couldn't and she was dragged away to be hidden so Dylan's true intentions were hidden from the rest of the flock.

* * *

**A/N: Review.**

**~Sky**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Trying to get all this out before "Angel" comes out on Monday… Short chapters are keeping in style with the books.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"You shouldn't have left," I scolded Fang as he prodded at the fire he had built with a particularly sharp rock that held the flames at a distance from us. "You need to come back with me."

"Max, we've been over this," he said, voice sounding like he was scolding a five year old instead of me. And which one of us was older? ...well, I didn't even know the answer to that question so I wasn't about to say it out loud.

"I need you back, Fang," I insisted, eyes glowing furiously in his direction. "I'm not leaving unless you come with."

If his eyes had really been throwing daggers instead of that glare of his, I would've dropped dead right there. "Max-"

"Lalalalalalalalala," I began singing, plugging my ears to block out his voice. "I'm not listening to you either until you promise to come back with me, Fang! Lalalalalalala-"

"Max, seriously, do you realize how loud you are right now?" he hissed through gritted teeth, dark eyes flaming as he glanced in both directions towards the gaping mouths of the alley that we were camping out in.

"Lalal-"

One of his calloused hands clamped over my mouth, making me go silent while I tried to either bite him or lick his hand. Both were such classic moves that never seemed to fail. "Max, if you shut up for ten seconds, I'll go with you."

I got quiet pretty darn fast.

A slight smile passed across his naturally dark features and he pulled his hand off my mouth before reaching up and pulling my fingers out of my ears.

"So you're coming with?" I asked, leaning a little closer to him, my head resting in the crook of his neck, unable to help myself from loving him.

"Max..."

"Don't make me start singing again," I threatened, pointing a finger at him and narrowing my eyes to slits. "I will start singing again if you go back on your promise."

"Did I say anything about a promise?" Fang asked, staring at me with those beautiful obsidian orbs that most people called eyes. To me, they were black abysses that went on forever...

Until his words made me feel stupid. "Faaaannnngg," I whined, whapping him with one hand.

He didn't speak again. Instead, my best friend prodded the fire with his rock again as the wings of night closed in around us, wrapping our bodies in a blanket of darkness except for the warm fire that sat at our feet.

* * *

**A/N: Just review. I'll see if I can write more soon. Trying to beat the book is hard…**

**~Sky**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I decided to get another chapter up quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Fang and I curled up together later that night under a blanket that he had scavenged from a nearby dump. The fire was out and darkness encased us in a cocoon. He held me like he used to, but for some reason, it didn't feel like he really cared.

Of course, I cared. I had come all this way to find him because I absolutely could not live without him. And that was what bothered me the most. I had made a huge sacrifice to go after him. I had left my flock, my family, with Dylan just to go out and find Fang when he didn't even-

I bolted upright, heart racing and pulse pounding.

"Max, what the hell?" asked Fang from beside me, propping himself up on one elbow and staring at me with his clearly tired dark eyes. "It's the middle of the night."

I wasn't hardly listening to him. I was trying to get off the ground as fast as I could and figure out why I had done something so stupid. Where had my judgment disappeared to? It was just there and then _poof!_ Gone. Stupid judgment. It always fails at the worst possible times.

"Max?" asked Fang, brushing a few strands of his ebony locks from his dark eyes as he stood up and stared at me like I had lost my mind. Which I honestly might have.

"Fang, I left them all alone..." My breathing was ragged, and the panic in my head made my skull throb slightly. "I left them all alone..."

"The flock?" he asked as if he didn't already know the answer. "They'll be fine. You raised them well enou-"

"I left them alone with Dylan in charge." My body was going numb with the sickening realization of the horrible mistake I made.

Fang never seemed to miss a beat. His night-colored raven's wings shot out of his back as if they had been spring-loaded. They glinted a gentle bluish glow in the moonlight's silver rays. "Let's go," he said before taking a quick running start and shooting off into the air. His lithe, dark form darted into the night. He seemed to disappear in an instant.

I was off right after him, soaring up towards the stars and sending out a silent prayer that they would be alright until I got back.

* * *

**A/N: Another short one, but the chapter in the books are short so whatever. Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Sky**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So "Angel" is out and sitting right next to me and I have not read it yet, so here's another quickie chapter. Do not spoil it for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Iggy poked his head out of the kitchen, eyes searching for the small form of Angel. He hadn't seen her since the night before. She had vanished easily enough. The girl had a habit of disappearing; she had had it for a while. Iggy had grown to the point of not caring, but he had seen just as little of Dylan lately.

That slightly bothered Iggy. He was Max's left wing man. Fang was away, and Max was Hell-bent on going after him. Why hadn't he been left in charge? Why Dylan? Why not him?

It was irritating, but Iggy got over it the same way that he had gotten over his blindness. He moved quietly, fingers running over the wall to act as a guide to lead him towards Angel's room. The boy poked his head around the corner as if he could actually see. "Angel?" he called, hearing the young girl's name ring back at him from echoing off the walls.

"Angel?" he called again, taking a step into the room that he had hardly been able to go into considering that it was the small blonde's room instead of a guy-friendly environment. "You in there?"

Feeling uncomfortable with going in any further, he retreated quietly, assuming the girl had gone off for a quick spin in the open air that was always hanging just outside the door for whenever they wanted to soar. Iggy maneuvered his way back into the kitchen only hearing muffled cries and moans for help. The blind boy's brow furrowed, and he open his mouth to form words.

It only took a few seconds for a hand to clamp over Iggy's mouth and for him to be bound and tied and gagged like his flockmates had. A voice resonated in his head. _I forgot to mention, Dylan's a psychopath_, said Angel's quiet tone within the blue-eyed boy's head.

_Thanks a lot, Ang_, replied Iggy, thrashing against his bonds as he heard Dylan's footsteps walk away into the other room. _Thanks a lot._

* * *

**A/N: I want reviews with no spoilers. Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sooo… I'm about halfway through "Angel" and I still hate Dylan… Still, don't give me any spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Fang and I wasted no time in dropping down onto the large porch of our home. Or at least my home. He didn't exactly live there anymore, but whatever. Close enough. Who cares.

It was silent. Like, there was no noise at all.

If anything freaks me out more than bombs and attackers, it's silence. Because what usually breaks silence? War cries. Yeah, the life we bird kids live...

Fang looked to me before snapping his wings to his back once more. His ebony feathers sparkled in the dying sunlight as the fiery yellow orb began to pass below the horizon, plunging the world into darkness. His eyes asked for the plan. Speaking didn't sound good. Silence and breaking it usually meant bad things for those of us who are genetic experiments.

What do we do when we don't have a plan? Run in kicking and screaming. Because that's always been my plan when there is no plan. But maybe it is a plan since it's the plan I have when I have no plan. Whatever. Moving on.

I kicked the door open, the brute force of my combat boot blowing it open with one easy stroke like a bank safe being imploded. And I liked the feel of it.

Inside the front door, the main room was empty. I couldn't see any signs of life, let alone signs of my beloved flock. Just totally void of bodies or anything. I motioned with two fingers to Fang for him to stay close. I moved in, my right-wing man right behind me. His footsteps were soundless, but I knew he was there. He just had that presence...

A short, whimper-like cry came from the kitchen.

Fang shot me a look laced with his obvious worry. He stepped in front of me almost defensively. And he began to head towards the kitchen with me right on his heels. I had my fists ready and prepared to hit whoever had my flock.

Fang reached one hand back and I couldn't tell whether he wanted me to take it for comfort or if he was telling me to stay back.

When he turned the corner to peer into the kitchen with those eyes as dark as night, I didn't expect for him to step aside and let me see too.

Dylan stood over my flock with a butcher knife in hand. Because what draws me back to my precious family of fine feathered freaks? Psychopaths and/or murderers. Right.

* * *

**A/N: It's sort of true… Anyways, reviews are appreciated!**

**~Sky**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Originally, this was going to be longer… Yeah, it's kind of gotten shorter… Just… whatever. For those of you who don't believe Max would leave Dylan in charge, I suggest you look at the first two paragraphs on page 159 of "Angel". Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

* * *

My plan: talk him down, make him relax, get him to drop the massive knife that he held over my flock. Sounds simple in my head.

Fang's plan: not the same as mine, lemme just tell you that.

I'm usually the bull-headed one. I almost always charge in without knowing what the heck I was doing. But somewhere between the testosterone and the idea of Dylan being freakin' made for me, Fang must've snapped.

I didn't even have time to put in a word or two before Fang was knocking the knife out of Dylan's hand with a slice to his inner elbow. Then my right-wing man slammed a fist into Dylan's jaw.

Dylan learned fast. I admired that. In this scenario, it was my worst nightmare. Without missing a beat, his fists were slamming into Fang's toned body with brute force, knocking a little bit of sense out of Fang.

My internal dilemma was somewhere between helping Fang and not killing Dylan. Because which do you choose?

Here's the line that I see: Fang will kill Dylan. I'm not so keen on the idea of murdering another tortured bird kid. We all kind of live in the same boat, being genetic experiments and all. So which side am I on?

Fang retaliated without another thought, instantly trying to get his fists to connect with any part of Dylan he can get. I saw a pale punch hit Dylan's abdomen. At about the same time, Dylan had gotten a fist to graze Fang's collarbone.

Kill Dylan and help Fang or go against Fang and not try to kill Dylan? Decisions decisions... And I used to be the bull-headed one. Where had my bull-headed side gone? Oh, that's right, Fang took it when he freakin' left me. Now I remember.

Figuring blind strength would do him no good, my ex- well, where did he stand? Was he really my ex or just some kind of twisted lover that had decidedly left me? Or were we still something... I hate how he left me... Fang shifted out of the way, his smaller form able to dodge Dylan's hits. He managed to clip Dylan's knee with a carefully aimed kick and the new bird boy went down, quickly followed by my opinion of Fang.

Let's just say Fang was not a happy camper at the idea of the flock being threatened. Dylan got several more furious kicks from Fang before my ebony-winged best friend retreated, chest heaving to drink in the cold air that swelled in the room. "He's such a..." Instead of finishing his statement, Fang grunted his clear annoyance.

Because that was Fang.

For some reason, his plan worked better than mine probably would've.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will probably be the last. Review.**

**~Sky**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Final chapter! Thanks for everyone who read and extra thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Maximum Ride. Thank you for making me write yet another disclaimer.**

* * *

Fang was untying the rest of the flock while I worked feverishly to punish Dylan with my sharp tongue and overly motherly instinct. I told him that threatening people with knives is "very, very bad" and that "it's not nice". Because he was acting like a little kid who had just gotten lost in the mall and finally found his mom again.

Once my right-wing man finished up with taking care of my little chickadees, he stood by my side where I stood over Dylan. He looked to me with my upset features and my folded arms. "You gonna do something with him?" he asked as if waiting for an excuse to hit Dylan just one more time.

I shrugged, still trying to figure something out myself. "I could either take him back, despite his annoying magnetism to me, or I could kill him." I wasn't exactly fond of option número dos...

Fang shrugged, folding his arms across his chest to practically mirror my position. His dark eyes scornfully scanned the body of Dylan who lay curled up tightly on the floor like a little ball.

I was pretty sure Dylan was about as old as Angel was mentally and emotionally. He was like a little kid stuck in a teenage body. Without me, his mother-figure, he was as lost as Iggy was when we all start yelling "Did you see that?" That is really sad. Seeing a blind guy start turning around like he might actually be able to see. And that was how Dylan was. I almost understood where he had come from. He needed someone to rely on. That was me. When I left, he used the only means he knew of to try and get me back: hurting the flock.

Turns out, that method works pretty darn well...

"What's the verdict of the trial?" asked Iggy, coming into the kitchen from behind us while he ran one hand through his wet and ruffled hair. He had just showered and now smelled slightly like applesauce...

I pursed my lips a little tighter, my mind wrapping around the final plan of it. "We'll forgive him for now, but we'll have to just keep an eye on him until we know he's stable again." I sighed quietly, wishing this were a simple decision. "It just seems easier than killing him."

Iggy gave me a little "Pfft!" before scampering off to go find Gazzy and probably make a bomb. But I wasn't too worried about those two. They weren't going to be a ton of trouble after such a life-threatening experience. I was pretty sure they'd behave nicely for the moment.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked Fang, redirecting my chocolate brown gaze in his direction. I tried not to get upset. I figured I already knew the answer to the next question would be a solemn nod of his head and that would be that. "Leaving again?"

I knew Fang all too well. He nodded. No words came from him.

"Plan on just jumping off the front porch?" I asked with the slight beginnings of a sad smile tugging up on the corners of my mouth, trying to cling to the faintest optimism I could hold in the middle of another upsetting event. "Or a window?"

"Would you prefer to pick your poison?" he asked, the tiniest of grins perching like a hunting eagle upon his thin lips.

"Nope," I told him quickly, trying not to let my vision blur with sapphire tears. "But I would like to see you try to squeeze out of a window, Fnick."

This made him stare at me with the last twinkle of amusement I would see in his deep obsidian orbs. And Fang wasted no time in leaving. He slid out the kitchen window without looking back at me once, his ebony wings stretching out behind him as soon as he was free of the glass pane's sills.

"Fang left?" asked Nudge, appearing behind me and stepping up to my side after my best friend had disappeared into the open canyon's empty air.

I nodded, wiping away the single diamond-sized tear that had fallen from my eye. I just hoped I'd get to see him again. Dylan was no right-wing man. He was no Fang.

* * *

**A/N: Finished. Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
